1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for air and liquid vacuuming and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved liquid collection vessel and fluid flow design for the suction of air and liquid from an area to be vacuumed.
2. History of Related Art
It is common to utilize motorized systems to create low pressure for vacuuming areas such as floors and the like. Typically, such vacuum systems incorporate a collection vessel and blower combination which maximize fluid flow therein to facilitate the vacuuming operation for purposes such as cleaning, dyeing or tinting. Conventional systems are typically capable of extracting and reclaiming excess liquid such as water, dyes or tints. It is also typical to steam clean carpeted areas by discharging steam that condenses into water, and sucking such discharged water back into the vessel. Examples of such carpet cleaning and dyeing systems are set forth and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,627; 3,942,217; 3,562,844; and 1,198,373. More specifically, carpet cleaning and dyeing machines of the type used by the assignee of the present invention include the following U.S. patents: D338,292, D287,655 and D274,851. As shown within the above-referenced patents, large vessels are typically utilized for housing the blowers typically needed for creating low pressure areas during the vacuuming operation and for storing water sucked therein. Flexible hoses are typically utilized in conjunction with the vessels for extending to the area to be cleaned, dyed or tinted, such as floor areas, and sucking both air and water there through for discharge within the vessel. The particular design of the vessel itself as well as the mechanism therein generally determines the efficiency of the vacuum operation.
It is well known, for example, to utilize cylindrical vessels and blowers to create low pressure therein, which low pressure (or vacuum) causes a sucking action through the above-referenced flexible hose. The hose then draws or sucks water and air there through. The water leaving the hose in the area of the vessel is sometimes deposited directly into the vessel or upon a baffle secured therein that deflects the water downwardly into the vessel while allowing the air to flow at various angles therein. The baffle design has been utilized for decades with various vessel shapes and has been effective in separating water from the flowing air to allow acceptable operation of the vacuum system for carpet cleaning and the like. One distinct efficiency consideration is, of course, the degree of suction created by the mechanism and the efficiency afforded by the sucking operation. Improvements in the equipment, including the vessel and its associated plumbing could improve air flow and thereby improve the ability to remove more water from the area being vacuumed which is a distinct advantage.
It is well known that increasing the size of the motor with a commensurate increase in the volume of air flow associated therewith can increase the suction ability of the unit. This improves the ability of the system to reclaim excess liquid from the surface being vacuumed. Increases in motor size may also create increases in cost, weight and size of the associated unit. In many instances, such increases are not commercially feasible, much less desirable. It would therefore be an advantage to increase the suction power of the unit without a commensurate increase in unit cost, size or weight. Such an increase could be affected by improvements in the design of the vessel and/or the system itself The present invention is designed to provide such an improvement by utilizing a vortex fluid flow configuration as hereinafter described.
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for vacuuming air and liquid such as water. More particularly, one aspect of the present invention includes a vacuum system collection vessel incorporating a housing having a vortex fluid flow design incorporated therein. In this manner, air and liquid drawn into the vessel by a vacuum unit or the like connected thereto, is induced to swirl within the housing by virtue of tangential flow introduction therein. The tangential flow introduction which increases the fluid flow dynamics in a manner facilitating an increased suction effect therewith. The increased suction effect further facilitates the drawing of air and liquid from an area to be vacuumed without increasing the size of the blower and/or other aspects of the equipment associated therewith.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a vacuum system collection vessel and method and collecting air and liquid such as water, and includes a cylindrical housing body having a top section constructed of a transparent material allowing visibility of the vessel contents. An inner chamber is formed by the cylindrical body and communicates with an ingress nozzle. The ingress nozzle is connected to the upper region of the cylindrical body and is adapted to receive the air and water there through. The ingress nozzle may have threads thereon for connection to a hose. The ingress nozzle is also oriented at an acute angle, relative to the horizontal, extending into the inner chamber to discharge liquid therein in a descending tangential pattern. A liquid discharge fitting is also mounted in the lower region of the cylindrical body for the selective elimination of liquid therefrom. A transparent top section is also provided and forms a dome which is sealed along a rectangular opening formed in the top of the housing. A standpipe is incorporated and upstands through the rectangular opening in the housing body beneath the dome. The standpipe has a top portion, a lower portion, and a filter secured to the top portion. The filter is disposed vertically above the intake fitting for preventing liquid from entering the standpipe during operation.
During operation, an air vacuum unit coupled to the collection vessel sucks air and liquid through the intake tube and into the intake fitting through the angulated flow conduit. A vortex is formed by the tangential entry of the air and liquid in the inner chamber of the vessel. This vortex increases the efficiency of the suction of the air and liquid being drawn into the inner chamber. As a result, the efficiency of the system is improved by the assistance of the vortex created by the method and apparatus of the present invention.